meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show - Season 2 Episode 4
Title: Happiness is Crapiness Starring Roles: Lisa Loud Kenny McCormick Jayden Montoya Bebe Stevens And Steve Appearances: Leni Loud Alexandra And Flippy the Bear *Inside a restaurant, Jayden and Kenny is eating together* Jayden: Just good, gee! Those burgers tastes sweet! Kenny: (True, gal! They does!) Jayden: GAL!? <:/ I am a dude, gal! Kenny: (YOUR A BOY!? <:/ I thought ya was a girl!) Jayden: Gee, isn't... Isn't then YOU a girl? Kenny: (Nope!) Jayden: Daw... *Shrugs* Ah welp, who needs dating when you have friends eh, Kenny? ;) Your so nice! *Steve is sitting lonely on a bench, very sad* Steve: Sigh, still SO lonely!... Huh? Leni: Yoo Hoo! :D *Waves, and stands next to Alexandra who also waves* Steve: Oh is the girls... *Waves back, slowly* Hello? *Steve expected them to stay and talk to him, BUT man was he wrong mate, they didn't see him, they focused on Jayden, girls loves him* Steve: HUH!? *Leni and Alexandra kisses Jayden's cheeks* Jayden: *Blushes* Wow, I got my random date! *Blushes even more!* Steve: >:( GRRRRRR!! Kenny: (Sigh, I don't have a girl...) Bebe: Hi, Kenny! How ya doing? Kenny: (Woah, hi Bebe!) Steve: *His face gets very red* GRRRR!!! *Bebe and Kenny kisses each other* Steve: WHAT!? And what... What the? Lisa: Hi Steve, *She walks to him, she also holds food, and decides to sit with him* may I sit with you? *Winks at him* Steve: Omg! Why do I always gets the NERD girls!? GRAAAAHH! *Steve suddenly takes a grenade from Flippy* Flippy: Huh? Steve no! Its not safe, that is not a toy! Steve: *Triggers grenade* EAT THIS! GAH! *Throws grenade, right into Kenny's mouth, it explodes* Bebe: OMG! They killed Kenny! *Looks at Steve k is really that angry k really angry then could be very much at Steve so much Steve* YOU MONSTER! Steve: Huh? That's it! *Takes Lisa's food plate and throws it at Jayden, it slice's head off* *Leni and Alexandra screams of fear due to Jayden's death, Jayden is just yeah just dead dude!* Lisa: Steve! Pull yourself together, man! Steve: -_- Shut up, nerd! *Takes her glasses and breaks them in half, then he stabs the glasses at her ear to the other side, stabbing her brain inside, she faints* Lisa: GAH!... *Faints... Dies tho!* Steve: Final thing! YAYAYAYAYAY! *He spins around like a tornado, he throws two knifes, which kills Leni and Alexandra* Say bye bye! Everybody! *Places TNT on the middle of restaurant, shaped like a pistol, he triggers it, Steve quickly runs outside, it explodes, BOOM!* There! *Claps hands then puts sunglasses on is uh puts them as in MLG* YEAH! That is how ya do it! *Everybody, EVERYBODY inside is very dead, all BUT Bebe, many people is seen dead, including Flippy* Bebe: *Bebe emerges from explosion from the roof on ground* *She couches* Wow... :O *Heart shaped eyes* Steve is so cool! :3 Woah!..... Winner: Steve! Steve: I don't need love, love is for suckers! *But Bebe's hand emerges to the right of the square* What the? *Bebe's back is seen only, tho she is so kissing Steve, is so kissing like idk of course it is idk, since Bebe is seen kissing as Steve is staying still, like he is shocked* The End! Category:Blog posts